


you make kites look cool

by riversritual



Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [25]
Category: South Park
Genre: AU, M/M, Post Game, fractured but whole - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Super Craig asks Ribbon Twirl why Human Kite doesn’t seem to like him that much anymore
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker
Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114889
Kudos: 8





	you make kites look cool

Super Craig was many things.

An idiot was not one of them.

(Some people would argue otherwise but those people are the real idiots.)

So he noticed Human Kite’s change in behaviour around him.

He looked so uncomfortable, averted his eyes whenever Craig looked at him, and barely said a word to him now.

What happened?

Did he do something?

Kite definitely wouldn’t say if he asked him.

So Craig went to the next best person who might know; the sister.

“Ribbon Twirl? Can I talk to you?”

The ribbon twirling superhero agreed, and they stepped outside.

“What’s up?” Kylie said, sitting down on the front step of Token’s house.

“Why does Kyle hate me?” Craig asked.

“.....I’m surprised you don’t know.”

He was not expecting this answer. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

The long-haired redhead sighed. “It’s because you make fun of him.”

“That’s my way of flirting.”

“And how is he supposed to know that?”

Craig maybe hadn’t considered that before.

“Fuck.”

And Kylie only laughed. 

“How the fuck do I make this better?” he groaned.

She shrugged. “Tell him you didn’t mean it that way, or say that kites are actually pretty cool.”

“I can’t do either of those,” Craig instantly replied.

Ribbon Twirl rolled her eyes. “Well I don’t see what else you can do other than a half-assed attempt at a compliment.”

.........

Super Craig finally did something the next day.

“You know, I always thought kites were lame,” he said.

Kite looked upset at these words, but before he could fly off and leave him Craig continued.

“But you make kites look cool.”

He glanced over at Ribbon Twirl and she was trying not to laugh as she gave him a thumbs up.

Kite blushed and smiled. “Thanks, Super Craig. Do you wanna maybe....go on a mission together sometime?”

“I would like that very much.”


End file.
